Un vicio agridulce
by bonavenir
Summary: Winry y Riza son adictas al café, pero cuando este se termina, su mal humor sale a flote. Es el deber de Ed y Mustang alegrarlas, pero ¿que harán al respecto, si ambos son muy despistados?


Full Metal Alchemist le pertenece a _Hiromu Arakawa._

CAPITULO UNO

_El café en los labios de Ed_

Una cabellera suelta, dorada, se movía al compás de los pasos de su dueña, la cual tenía puesto un peculiar uniforme y caminaba fuera de su cuarto con algo de entusiasmo, hacia alguna parte. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban ansiando alguna especie de deleite. Cerró los ojos y suspiro recordando con su olfato un delicioso aroma que ya anhelaba volver a probar, sonrió aun más. Llego a las escaleras y las bajo con mucho fervor, recorrió la sala hasta llegar a la cocina y se acerco directamente a un estante que yacía allí, con su mano busco detrás de varias latas de comida, aquello que anhelaba, pero no encontró nada, se llevo un dedo al mentón preocupada y rodo la vista hacia una alacena, tal vez alguien la guardo en el lugar equivocado, suspiro imaginándose quien pudo a ver sido y esperanzada, abrió aquel mueble, con ambas manos busco detrás de sopas que habia allí y de algunos productos alimenticios, pero no estaba, comenzó a sentirse molesta al no encontrar su único y preciado vicio. Entonces pensó _"¿Alguien no lo guardo en su lugar?",_ entonces, volcó toda su atención en la mesa, donde todos se reunían a comer y busco aquello, pero tampoco estaba, su ceño se frunció enormemente y cruzo los brazos buscando con su mirada otro lugar en el que quizá podría estar, pero no, no podría estar en otro sitio. En ese momento una viejecilla paso por casualidad por allí.

— Winry, buenos días, podrías hacerme un favor y…

Winry la interrumpió. — Abuela ¿Y el café? – por su tono de voz, se notaba que ella estaba un poco enfadada.

Pinako alzo, levemente, las cejas, sorprendida y luego tomo una bocanada de su preciado humo de tabaco, alentándose para decirle lo que ella sabía y preparándose para lo peor. — No hay, se termino. - Winry la miro con los ojos entre cerrados lo que la abuela pudo interpretar como _"¿Quien fue?"_. — Fue Edward, le dije que si se lo terminaba fuera a comprar más, pero parece que lo olvido. – Comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina.

La rubia miro hacia arriba muy enojada. — ¡Ese tonto! – gruño.

La abuela Pinako sonrió. — No lo maltrates mucho Winry, ya sabes cómo es de despistado Ed. – Seguido de esto, salió del lugar.

La joven mecánica bufo ante tal comentario y comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas una de sus tantas herramientas que yacían siempre con ella, sin duda iba a levantar el idiota de su novio a golpes por ser un chico tan atolondrado e inconsciente. El sabía bien que a ella le encantaba el café, era su único vicio, le hacía sentirse tan relajada; era por eso que siempre se le veía con una taza de ese preciado liquido en sus manos o mientras reparaba algo, le fascinaba tomarlo, incluso se podría decir que lo amaba, pero no más que Edward y quizá un poco más que a la mecánica, pero desde hace tres días no lo habia podido tomar y es que el nuevo modelo de automail que fabricaba la tenía muy ocupada, habia estado trabajando días y noches completas, más sin embargo ese día se daría el tiempo para descansar y extasiarse con aquel delicioso licor. Todo se habia ido al diablo, se iba a vengar sin duda, le iba a enterrar una y otra vez su llave a su, ahora novio, pero luego una idea recorrió su cerebro, en ese instante ella sentía que le habían quitado algo que le gustaba mucho y la calmaba y sin duda quería ver a el rubio sufriendo lo mismo. Sonrió con malicia, ideando un plan y subió a su cuarto a perfeccionar su idea para luego vengarse.

Un poco más tarde un rubio se levantaba cuidadosamente de la cama, se sentía totalmente descansado, ya era hora de emprender marcha fuera. Se estiro y echo su vista aun adormilada, por la ventana, presenciando aquellos hermosos rayos de sol que desde hace un año habia podido observar desde esa habitación, el tenia ya trescientos sesenta y cinco días de haber terminado su viaje en el oeste, luego de dos años y medio de investigación ya era hora de parar, se dedicaba tiempo completo a acomodar las notas que habia obtenido, y como se habia echo fama de un buen científico, mucha gente lo iba a buscar por su ayuda. También regreso para formalizar su relación con Winry y disfrutarla todo lo que pudiese y ya llevaban 3 años y medio de relación, pero como novios enserio, un año solamente.  
>Se paro completamente de su cama y salió de su cuarto a desayunar algo, paso por el cuarto de Winry y observo dentro, ella estaba guardando sus instrumentos, el sonrió feliz y se acerco a ella dispuesto a darle los buenos días como solo los novios saben hacerlo.<p>

— Buenos días Winry – se dispuso a besarle la boca, pero ella lo esquivo.

— Buenos días Ed. – El tinte de voz era calmado, sin ese tono de emoción peculiar al verlo.

Ed se rasco la cabeza. — ¿Estas molesta por algo?

Winry le sonrió. — No Ed, solo estoy un poco cansada.

Edward sonrió pícaramente y llevo sus manos hacia la espalda de su novia, haciendo una especie de masaje. — Sabes bien que yo puedo remediar eso.

La chica Rockbell aparto cuidadosamente las manos de su novio y siguió guardando herramientas. — No gracias, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, luego será.

Ed frunció el ceño y bufo. Le molestaba que Winry se comportara de esa forma, pero sin prestarle atención, salió del cuarto.  
>Una semana… una semana paso y Ed y Winry no habían tenido <em>"momentos especiales"<em> como pareja, Edward sin duda se estaba volviendo loco sin tocar, ni besar, ni aunque sea, abrazar a su preciada rubia, se sentía estresado, estar con Winry era lo único que lo relajaba y hacia que todo valiese la pena – exactamente lo que el café hacia en Winry -  
>Una noche Edward se despertó por un ruido muy fuerte proveniente de la máquina de su mecánica, dispuesto a acercarse más a su chica, camino a su cuarto, al asomarse, pudo observar como Winry, por la luz de la lámpara que ella tenía, poseía ojeras y su ceño estaba muy fruncido, al parecer se veía extremadamente cansada, jamás la habia visto así, recordó que desde hace cinco días la chica no paraba de trabajar y muy pocas veces la veía y cuando lo hacía, ella siempre estaba de mal humor, ni si quiera le hablaba. El frunció el ceño preguntándose que le pasaba.<p>

— "_¿Acaso lo hace para no estar conmigo?"_ – Pensó, preocupándose. Mientras la observaba pudo divisar la taza de café que ella siempre tenía consigo, pero no vio vapor salir de este, entonces su, retardada memoria, lo ilustro, a Winry le gustaba el café y era lo único que la mantenía feliz, contenta y rejuvenecida y… ¡él se lo habia acabado todo!, también rememoro que anteriormente ya se habia terminado el café y el resultado de ello fueron, millones de llaves continuas incrustándose en su cerebro, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que habia olvidado comprarlo. El sonrió, aquello era chistoso y especial, aunque le molestara que ella se vengara, era algo único que solo su Winry tenía. Entonces, fue hacia su cuarto se vistió rápidamente y sin importarle que fuese de noche, salió a comprar más café.

Al rato, luego de buscar por todo Risembool alguna tienda que estuviese abierta, regreso a casa con tres kilos provisionales de café, no quería que se volviese a terminar y su novia se alejara de él. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue, prepararse una taza de aquel líquido medio agrio. Tomo un sorbo de este y se extasió con el aroma, el también entendía por que le gustaba tanto a su novia, sabia tan bien; luego subió al cuarto de la joven Rockbell con la taza.  
>Sin previo aviso, el chico se adentro en la habitación de Winry, se sentó en la cama, observándola detenidamente.<p>

— Winry ¿Ya casi terminas? – pregunto Edward curiosamente.

Winry ni si quiera lo miro, estaba concentrada en aquel brazo que reparaba. — No creo.

Edward sonrió y puso en marcha su plan. Llamaría la atención de su chica y ella tendría que ser la primera en romper el hielo. Se llevo la taza de café hacia su boca y succiono ruidosamente el liquido, llamando el interés de la chica, quien rodo su vista hacia él y allí fue cuando se percato de todo.

— Es- Es, ¿Es café? – pregunto Winry entusiasmada.

El rubio asintió provocativamente. — Así es, me dieron ganas de tomarlo y fui a comprar más. - La mecánica se relamió los labios y se limitaba a observar la taza, estaba deseosa por probar aunque sea un poco. Edward sonrió ante esa mirada. — ¿Quieres un poco?

Winry asintió ansiosamente, no hacía falta preguntar. Elric coloco el traste en la mesa, junto a la muchacha, no sin antes llevarse otro poco de café a la boca, la chica estaba dispuesta a tomar la taza y embelesarse con su vicio, pero Ed la detuvo, sosteniéndole el mentón, atrayéndola hacia su boca, besándola, Winry se sorprendió al instante, pero luego de sentir el sabor moca, en los labios de Ed, se dejo llevar, relamiendo con su lengua cada parte de los labios de su novio, deleitándose con aquel fantástico sabor, luego de un rato ambos se separaron deseoso de aire. Edward abrazo de las caderas a Winry.

— Prometo no volver a olvidar el café. – Dijo Ed, muy atentamente.

Winry le sonrió y tomo la taza de café, tomando su contenido deseosamente, luego abrazo a Ed por el cuello. — No importa, mientras lo compartas conmigo. – Luego de esto, sus labios se volvieron a fusionar en un solo, bebiendo el café de los labios, el uno del otro.

— "_Tal vez no sea tan malo olvidar el café debes en cuando"_ – pensó Ed, mientras sus bocas compartían el hermoso sabor.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO DOS<p>

_El café y los labios de Roy_

Riza ayudaba a Mustang mientras él seguía su trabajo como Führer, pero a decir verdad era un trabajo muy cansado y muy arduo, ya que Roy constantemente trataba de divertirse, pero ella decía que tenía que mantener una postura seria, si no, ninguna persona creería en él; el trabajo de Riza más que de asistente era de una niñera.  
>Para relajarse un poco, salía de vez en cuando a tomar una taza de café, eso le hacía sentirse mejor, la tranquilizaba y hacia que su trabajo fuera menos pesado.<br>Un día, ella tomo un pequeño descanso y fue hacia la cafetería.

— Un café, bien cargado por favor. – Dijo Riza a uno de los meseros del lugar. Estaba entusiasmada como de costumbre al asistir al sitio.

El mesero hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa. — Lo siento, pero el café se nos ha terminado, ¿no gustaría probar otra cosa?

Riza agacho la vista, decepcionada y suspiro. — No gracias.

— Con permiso. – Dijo aquel trabajador, retirándose.

Desanimada, Riza emprendió marcha hacia la oficina de su jefe. — Regrese. – Dijo fríamente.

Roy le sonrió. — No has tardado casi nada, ¿acaso ya no te gusta el café? – el sabia lo mucho que le gustaba y lo contenta que se ponía al beber solo un poco.

— Disculpe, pero eso es algo que no le incumbe. – Riza estaba enfadada, hablar del café la desanimaba, el hecho de no poder relajarse ni tan solo un segundo, la exasperaba.

Roy le sonrió. — Vamos, no te pongas así. – la miro pícaramente. — Seguramente estas en _"tus días especiales"_ ¿no es así? – movía las cejas de arriba abajo provocativamente.

Riza exploto. — ¡Deje de meterse en mis asuntos y póngase a trabajar! – luego de esto salió enfadada de la oficina. Dejando a Roy sorprendido.  
>El día transcurrió, Riza habia estado ignorando los comentarios que a Mustang le parecían graciosos, y tan rápido como la rubia lo deseaba, el día término.<br>Riza llego a su casa, saludo a su pequeños perritos, luego de que su perro _"encontrara el amor"_ y procreara cachorritos, estaba por buscarles casa. Los saludo y camino motivada hacia la cocina, el día no habia sido tan malo, después de todo iba a poder relajarse en su casa y beber una taza de café, en su casa tenía o al menos eso creía, por que al abrir el almacén de comida, la encontró vacía, habia estado tan ocupada en la central que habia olvidado comprar alimentos. Suspiro decaída y cerro desanimadamente la alacena. Uno de los cachorros pareció animarla frotándose contra su pierna, a lo que ella sonrió tiernamente y camino hacia su cama pesadamente. Estaba muy cansada como para salir a comprar más café.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron y el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se levanto sin ánimos hacia la puerta y la abrió.

— Hola, teniente. – Dijo Roy, alegremente.

— ¿Qué quiere? ¿Paso algo? – se apresuro a decir Riza, un poco violenta.

Mustang entro, casi a la fuerza, al departamento de la rubia. — No, solo venia a traerte algo. – le mostro una bolsa y saco de ella un vaso de café. — Creía que lo necesitabas. – le sonrió.

A Riza se le iluminaron los ojos, el siempre estaba en los momentos que más lo necesitaba. — ¿Cómo supo?

— Riza, olvídate de formalidades fuera del cuartel, me gustaría que me llamaras Roy y me trataras de tu. – le guiño el ojo y bebió café de uno de los vasos, luego le extendió uno a su teniente. — Toma, te hará sentir mejor.

La rubia quedo maravillada ante tal acción. Tomo el vaso y apresuradamente bebió el liquido. Ella suspiro satisfecha luego de esto. — Estaba deseando esto desde muy temprano. – le sonrió.

Roy le correspondió la sonrisa y se acerco lentamente a ella. — Yo también eh deseado algo desde esta mañana. – La tomo de las caderas y la beso. Riza se quedo un momento en pausa y luego le correspondió el beso. Era lo menos que se merecía después de lo que hizo por ella. Además de que los labios de su Mustang, sabían a café, lo que le daba un sabor más delicioso y que sin duda quería seguir probando.

_FIN_

Tenía rato que estaba pensando en esto y ahora que tengo la oportunidad, lo escribí, tal vez esta largo xD, pero bueno. Me gusto. Espero que a alguien también :)


End file.
